


Leap Day

by babythalasiren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But I think we all need a little comfort food today, F/M, Leap Day, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, No seriously this is a stuffed crust pizza with extra cheese, Soft Ben Solo, Too Many Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of dumb canon references, this is extremely cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babythalasiren/pseuds/babythalasiren
Summary: The small, velvet box was hidden at the bottom of her box of Frosted Hot Fudge Sunday poptarts, a place she knew where Ben would never look. She’d known for a long time that he was the one, that this was it for her. She just had to find a way to tell him.And this year was a leap year. Today was leap day. It seemed like the Universe, or some other invisible force, was trying to tell her to go for it.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Leap Day

**Author's Note:**

> There's a tradition in Scotland, Ireland, England, and Finland that allows women to propose to men on Leap Day. Guess what today is :)

Morning light streamed through their bedroom window, waking Rey long before her alarm was supposed to. Gently rolling over so as not to wake him, Rey propped up her head on her hand so that she could get a better look at her slumbering boyfriend. The morning glare caught his stern features, casting half his face into shadow, throwing the peaks and valleys of his features into sharp relief. His soft, silky hair was plastered to his forehead, and now that she was looking, Rey noticed a trail of drool dripping down his chin from his plush lips.

He was beautiful. So, so beautiful. 

The small, velvet box was hidden at the bottom of her box of Frosted Hot Fudge Sunday poptarts, a place she knew where Ben would never look. She’d known for a long time that he was the one, that this was it for her. She just had to find a way to tell him.

And this year was a leap year. Today was leap day. It seemed like the Universe, or some other invisible force, was trying to tell her to go for it.

She thought of kissing him awake, but as she leaned down to press her lips to his own, his eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning,” he rumbled, turning on his side to face her. His burly arm snaked under the covers to curl around her waist. Ben pressed his plush lips to her throat, earning a soft moan.

“I’m surprised you’re awake,” he said, trailing kisses down your throat to her clavicle. Rey twisted encouraging fingers into his hair, pulling him completely on top of her. “Yeah, me too,” she breathed, grinding experimentally against his morning wood. Pushing up her tank top, Ben continued his descent down her body, stopping to tenderly kiss and pluck at her breasts.

“Well, I’m not opposed to an early breakfast,” he growled, giving a sudden nip to her breast. Rey gasped, cradling his head against her. She closed her eyes, surrendering to his licks and kisses. This was perfect. She wanted every morning to be like this. Rey didn’t really have a plan, but she knew how she felt.

“Ben, wait.”

He jerked his head up suddenly, dark eyes full of worry. She caressed his jaw, soothingly. “Do you remember when you first asked me out?” Ben groaned, burying his face in her navel. “Please don’t remind me,” he mumbled. “Which part, the part where I put my foot in my mouth, or the part where you said no?” 

“The part where you asked me to join you.”

“That was embarrassingly dramatic on my part.”

“Yeah, but not without its charm.” He thumbed the elastic of her panties in silence, waiting for her to finish.

“Well, I was thinking. Since I never officially joined you,” he snorts at that, “that I should ask you to join me,” Ben cocks his head. “We’re already together,” he states carefully.

“Yes, we are,” she kisses his forehead. “And I want us to stay that way. Forever.” Ben keeps his head cocked, eyes searching hers in his confusion. "Do you? Ben?"

“Of course I do. What do you mean?” It clicks. “Are you? Are you asking me to marry you?”

She kisses him, a long, lingering press. “I am.”

He trembles against her lips, but when he returns to himself, he frantically crashes his mouth back to hers. “Yes,” he groans between kisses. “Yes, yes, yes.” He begins to roll back on top of her, but Rey playfully pushes him aside. “Wait! I need to get the ring!” She dashes out to the kitchen. Ben sits up, staring after her.

“You bought a ring? You bought _me_ a ring?” he asks, stunned, as Rey rushes back in.

“Wait, wait, we need to do this properly,” she giggles, solemnly getting down on one knee.

“Ben Bail Organa-Solo. Will you marry me?” She opens the box, revealing a black tungsten band against a bed of blue velvet. Running through the band is a streak of platinum. 

“Yes, I will,” Ben breathes, his voice a deep, reverent whisper. Rey slips the band onto his finger, only stopping to press a small kiss to it once it is on. He holds it up to the light, admiring it. “I never imagined that anyone would ever want to marry me,” he says. “It’s a little surreal.” 

"I know what you mean,” Rey answers. “I always thought I‘d be alone.”

Turning back to her, he brings his hands up to cup her face. “You’re not alone,” he insists. Cupping his cheek, Rey brings his forehead down to hers. “And neither are you,” she says. Ben kisses her again, and Rey gives him a gentle push, guiding him back onto the bed. She climbs into her fiancé’s lap. 

***

A year later, at their wedding, Ben slips his own ring onto Rey’s finger, a band of platinum bisected by a black stripe of onyx.

***

Come find me on twitter @babythalasiren. 


End file.
